The Big SleepOver
by whitem
Summary: The early years for Kim and Ron.  Might become more later, but not sure.  Kim and Ron at 6 yrs old...


I found it! I had hand written this story about a year ago, and thought I had lost it about 3 months ago. I just found it again, and decided to type it up and see what y'all thought. I realize it's just another one-shot, sorry 'bout that. I need to work on more multi-chapter stories. This may become more, but I'm not sure. It might become something tentatively called "Kim and Ron: The early Years"...

Disclaimer: The adorable little children and the parents portrayed in this story are not mine. The company that was founded by the late, great, Walt Disney owns the characters.

The Big Sleep-Over

A 6 year old Kim Possible is pleading with her mother to let her have a sleep over with her best friend, Ron Stoppable. She wants to set up a tent in the back yard, and have a camp-style sleep over.

"Pweety Pwease mommy?" Kim's mom thought that her daughter's lower lip was going to fall off her face it was thrust out so far.

"Kimmie dear, don't you have any friends that are little girls that you would rather have over?" Mrs. Possible knew the answer to that question already.

"But Ron's my bestest friend, Mommy! Besides… all the other girls in my class just think I'm weird"

"Oh, they do not Kimmie." Anne Possible said as she knelt down and pulled her daughter into a hug. "If anyone says otherwise, just tell them your different. My, but you get so defensive."

"What does that mean? De… fence… ive?" Little Kimmie asked as she pulled out of her mother's hug.

"Well Kimmie… It means you value your independence." Kim just looked at her mother, still not understanding. "You like to do things yourself." She finally said, trying a different way to explain it.

"But I like doing things with Ron." Kim said, her green eyes still questioning.

Anne sighed heavily, and she stroked her daughters long red hair. "Kimmie? We can talk about this later. OK Dear?"

"OK Mommy…" She paused for a bit and then a smile crossed her little features. "So can Ron sleep over?"

Anne couldn't help but smile at her daughter's exuberance. It was going to definitely get her in trouble some day. She couldn't help but relent. "OK Kim. Ron can sleep over."

"Yes! Thank you Mommy! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kim said as she was jumping up and down while still holding on to her mother's neck.

Smiling again, Anne spoke as she stood. "I'll call Mrs. Stoppable and tell her Ron can stay over, then you need to start getting ready, Kim. Your first sleep over is a big deal. We must have everything perfect."

Anne Possible stood while placing a hand on a nearby chair, and resting her other hand on her swollen belly. She was due next week. She silently hoped that they wouldn't come early tonight.

For the next hour, Kim and her mother worked on everything to get ready for the sleep over. Well… her Mom did most of the work, but Kim was able to help a little.

Just as they were finishing putting some cheese flavored crackers shaped like little fish in a re-sealable bag, the doorbell rang.

"That's Ron!" Kim said excitedly. "He's here Mommy! Are we ready?"

"Yes, yes Kim. We're ready." Mrs. Possible found it hard not to smile at her daughter's enthusiasm.

Both Kim and her mom opened the door, and there stood Ron with his sleeping bag under one arm and a large cardboard box in his hands. "Hey KP. Mrs. Dr. P." He said with a smile.

"Here Ronald… let me help you with that." Kim's mom said, taking the box from his hands. "What's in here anyway?"

"Just some comic books and a board game." He answered with a nervous grin he hoped that Mrs. Dr. P. wouldn't notice. Anne set the box down on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"The tent is all set up in the back yard Ron. Go ahead and put your sleeping bag in there. Kim already has hers set up."

The two 6 year olds trotted through the house, out the back sliding door, and up to the tent. Kim held open the flap of the tent so that Ron could duck and crawl in while carrying his sleeping bag.

"Kim… This is so cool!" He said as she crawled in after him.

Kim suddenly wrapped her arms around her friend from the back and squeezed, giving him a hug. "I'm so glad our parents let us do this, Ron."

"That's enough Kim." Ron said as he squirmed out of her hug. He really didn't mind, but he _was_ only 6 years old, and he felt uncomfortable getting a hug from a girl. If it had been anyone else, he would have screamed 'Cooties!' and ran away.

"Oh Ron… you're so funny." Kim said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

Ron smiled and unrolled his sleeping bag next to his friends. Ron's sleeping bag had a large brown cartoon dog on it that looked sort of like a Great Dane, and also someone that had a scruffy looking little beard. Kim's had a large rainbow with a cutesy cartoon girl.

"Now let's go get the box." Ron said, standing back up.

"Did you bring it?" Kim asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I did." Ron responded in kind. "I still can't believe your Mom said you had to wait until you were older."

"I know… But I like it!" Kim looked in her friend's eyes resolutely. "I don't care if it gives me nightmares. I can handle it. I just love scary stories!"

…x x x x…

Ron and Kim then went back inside the house and retrieved the cardboard box. "Mom should have supper ready for us now." Kim said as they placed the box back in a corner of the tent. "Let's go eat something to eat."

The two went back into the house, and had a good supper of roasted chicken and pasta. After filling their stomachs, they went in to the living room and plopped down in front of the TV. Before long, two sets of small eyes began to droop.

Suddenly green eyes popped open. "Ron!" Kim nudged him in the arm as he was lying on his stomach, stretched out on the floor next to her.

"Huh? Whaat?" Ron's eyes slowly opened. "I wasn't asleep Kim. Really."

"Mom!" Kim yelled into the kitchen at her mother. She was in there organizing the snacks her and Kim had fixed earlier in the day. "Ron and I are headed out to the tent!"

"OK Kimmie. Don't forget I've got your snacks in here. Would you two like some milk and cookies before you go out?"

Now Ron was completely awake, and beat Kim to the kitchen by at least 3 feet.

"Can you carry that Kimmie?" Anne asked as she handed the small tray of milk and cookies to her. Kim nodded as Ron took the three bags of snacks from the nearby table.

Being very careful, the two children made it to the tent without spilling a drop of milk, or dropping anything from their little hands. Kim carefully sat the small tray down after she entered the tent, Ron right behind her.

"Whatch wanna do first, Ron?" Kim asked, and before she knew what happened, Ron had polished off three of the chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Kim crossed her arms looking at him. "Thanks for leaving me some…"

"Let's play checkers." Ron said, not really paying attention to what his friend said.

The two played three games, with each time Kim winning. "OK, that's enough of that." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Ron… don't be like that. Daddy says it's wrong to be a sore loser."

"I'm sorry Kim. It's no big, really." He relaxed a bit, uncrossed his arms, and double-checked the battery-powered lantern. "Besides, it's getting pretty dark out there."

"You're going to leave that on all night, aren't you?" Ron didn't say anything, and just nodded.

"Hey, I know!" He said excitedly. "Let's do it!"

"What?" Kim asked, taken by surprise at first. "You… sure, Ron?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I've got my trusty nightlight. Are you sure?"

Kim bit her lower lip. "Yeah… I guess so."

Ron reached into the box he had brought, pulled out a few comics to get at the bottom, and then found what he wanted.

"Bingo!" Ron said as he pulled out a comic entitled "Dracula Vs. The Werewolf".

"Are… you sure we want to do this Ron?" Kim said, sounding like she was going to back out. "I mean… Mom said…"

"C'mon KP… What can happen? We're just going to read a comic book. Besides, you said before that you liked scary stories."

"I know, but…"

Ron lay down on top of his sleeping bag, and opened the comic. "Look at this… it's so cool!" It wasn't long and Kim was lying on her stomach beside her best friend "Reading" the comic book, and eating some of the snacks. Really they were just looking at the pictures, and recognizing just a few of the words. It was enough though for their little minds to understand the basics of what was going on.

"Whoa! Look at that Kim…" Ron said pointing at a page of comic gore.

"No Ron." Kim said, shaking her head with her eyes closed. "It's too scary."

"Oh c'mon Kim. Don't worry… I'll protect you." He said, full of bravado.

"Ronald, my Hero!" Kim said a little too loud, getting into the spirit of things, and a light came on in the house.

"Shh… quiet Kim." Ron said, and the two suddenly became quite as two little mice. They lay there watching the light, expecting someone to come out and tell them to be quiet, but no one did.

"Whew…," Kim said, brushing strands of red hair out of her eyes. "That was close."

Suddenly both of them yawned big, and stretched.

"Let's go to sleep OK?" Kim said. "I'm tired. But this was fun, wasn't it?"

"It sure was Kim." Ron said, smiling at his friend.

"I just wish you didn't have to go home in the morning."

"Yeah… I guess my parents just want to make sure I'm OK, I guess."

…x x x x…

After averting each other's eyes while the other changed into pajamas, both crawled into their respective sleeping bags.

"Good night, Ron."

"(Yawn) Good night, Kim."

Each of them snuggled down, and fell fast asleep. A least for a while.

Suddenly for no real reason, Ron woke up in the middle of the night. It would happen to him every once in a while and by now he was used to it. All he would have to do is close his eyes, and he would fall asleep again.

Only this time he heard something. It sounded like… crying? "Kim?" He asked, whispering. "Are… are you awake?"

"Y… yeah… I am." She whimpered from underneath the top cover of the sleeping bag, and she sniffed back a tear.

"Are you OK?" All he could see was the top of her head sticking out of the sleeping bag.

"Ron… I'm s… scared. I… had a bad dream. About vampires and werewolves."

"Oh Kim… KP… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked you into reading that comic." He continued to look at the top of her head. "Is there anything I can do?"

Pulling herself up a bit, Kim's head came out from underneath the sleeping bag, her hair all frizzy from static. Ron had to suppress a giggle. Lying on her back, Kim reached out from inside her sleeping bag towards Ron, and wiggled her fingers.

Since he was lying on his stomach, Ron flipped over onto his back, and he too reached out from his bag and clasped her hand, their fingers interlacing. They scooted closer together so they could be a little more comfortable, but not touching in any other way. After all, they were only 6 years old.

Ron smiled his even then goofy little smile, and immediately the furrow in Kim's brow relaxed and her tears dried up. She wouldn't be afraid as long as she knew her best friend was there to protect her. Kim smiled, and her green eyes fluttered as she relaxed and fell fast asleep. Not long after, a pair of brown eyes also fluttered and succumbed to the sandman.

…x x x x…

Early the next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Possible snuck out to the tent to check on the two kids sleeping in their back yard. Quietly they peeked into the tent, and saw the two of them lying on their backs fast asleep, and holding hands. The horror comic lay near Ron's head.

Anne quietly reached down and picked up the comic and whispered under her breath. "Oh Kimmie… I told you…"

"Looks like little Ronnie took care of our Kimmie-Cub." James Possible said.

"He sure did." Anne said smiling. "He sure did. Let's let them sleep in."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible went back into the house, content that their daughter was in good hands, yet oblivious to the future of the two young children that slept peacefully in their back yard.

The end…

* * *

Hopefully y'all liked... If ya did, please let me know. Thanks! 


End file.
